Nathan Petrelli
Nathan Petrelli D. O. B: '06/25/1969 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Taken '''Last Known Location: 'Washington D.C. '''Occupation: Vice President of the U.S.A. Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Flight '''Affiliations: Formerly Pinehearst, Formerly Building 26, new generation of The Company 'Application: 'Nathan Petrelli Personality Nathan is purpose-driven man that can't decide on a single purpose. On the one hand, he has a family that he cares deeply about - his brother, his mother, his children - all of whom he would go to great lengths for. On the other, his job... no, his duty to the American people as former Congressman for the state of New York and current Vice President of America, with all the power and responsibilities that come with the role, keeps him obligated to the people! These two motivators are the biggest influences on Nathan. That being said, once he has decided his course of action, there is little that anyone can say or do to change his mind. When Nathan's mind is set, all others are wrong or at fault. They simply aren't intelligent enough, are too emotional, or can't grasp the full picture in a way to understand why what he's doing is the "right thing." His stubbornness due to self-assurance is usually only realized after the situation/event has come to pass, whether it be for better or worse. But until it comes, Nathan believes that his decision is for the greater good of all. In public, there is almost nothing that can phase the man - Nathan portrays himself as strong, charismatic, and unwavering. Only behind closed doors - to his immediate family - does Nathan ever let his human emotions of conflict and uncertainty show. History Nathan, seeking power through politics in his attempt to become a Congressman, strikes a deal with Linderman who formulates a plan to get Nathan into the White House following an explosion in New York. In his strive, Nathan isolates himself from all others, seeking nothing but the seat as Congressman. As the plan begins to unfold, the Congressman-hopeful realizes that Linderman's intentions are for selfish reasons, wanting to use Nathan as a presidential puppet through a method that would eliminate almost everyone in New York City and the surrounding area (which is pointed out to be 0.07% of the world population). In addition to this, over time, Nathan discovers that the explosion is caused by Peter Petrelli's instability in relation to his abilities. Nathan foils the plot by directing others to kill Linderman and flying his brother out of the city to explode out of range. Following this, Nathan is hospitalized in critical condition due to the explosion. Peter, having survived, and his newly found "friend" Adam inject Nathan with a sample of Adam's blood, healing Nathan. Life, however, does not continue normally for Nathan. He loses his wife, job, and Congressman status to drinking. During this time, a mix of death threats begin to rise for the founders of The Company, including the actual death of Kaito Nakamura; Angela confesses and Nathan sets off to prove her wrong. This ends with Peter realizing Adam Monroe's true intentions and the stopping of Virus Strain 138, saving the world from contamination. With the rise of Pinehearst, Nathan discovers his father is alive and plans to give abilities to everyone. Again, Nathan finds himself on the wrong side when he discovers his father wishes to kill any that remained civilians, and with a group of others - including Peter - Nathan stops his father. Surviving the destruction of Pinehearst, Nathan comes to the realization that specials are dangerous and approaches the President in order to begin a project known as Building 26. Heading B26 with one Emile Danko, Nathan pursues specials across the states, bringing them in for isolation and imprisonment. However, Danko - becoming more and more suspicious of Nathan - discovers Nathan's own secret: that he has an ability as well. With this, Nathan is forced to flee until the fall of B26. Nathan, realizing the dangers of more people like Danko rising up, confers with the President and future strives are deemed unreasonable. As Nathan's term for senator began to draw to a close, he announced his run for governorship of New York - a bold move that, if successful, would hopefully lead to the White House in the following term. Shortly after his announcement, however, his mother came to him with information: Rebecca Hudson, the face of the administrative side of Building 26, was running for President and lacked a running mate. Removing himself from the governor's campaign - and with the aid of his mother's influence - Hudson and Petrelli took the vote by a hair. Current Situation Nathan now resides as Vice President of the United States of America. Though he attempts to help both President Hudson and his mother's new version of The Company, neither seem too eager to want dealings with him. Currently, he is speculating if the best course of action is to announce to the world that there are evolved humans, to prepare them for what they face whilst fighting the terrorist group known as Nemesis. Family Arthur Petrelli - Father; deceased Angela Petrelli - Mother Peter Petrelli - Brother Claire Bennet - Daughter; estranged Skills *Charismatic - Nathan is a politician, through and through, and none can outdo the man's public show of confidence and collectedness. *Calculating - Though some of his plans have failed in the past, the faults were not of his own doing; Nathan devises and thinks through the most bold of his actions. *Award-Winning Smile - Jawline set firmly, high-cheek bones, and the slight tilt of one's head as they turn to address the crowd - Nathan's mastered this fine art. Motivational Lyrics *''Let me be your leader Let me have control The way I see it: It's got to be right for you.'' Category:Canons